


Ray of Light, River of Darkness

by undercoverofdarkness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, SQ obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undercoverofdarkness/pseuds/undercoverofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So play happy homes all you want. Be the perfect step mother to Roland and the perfect… whatever to Robin. Ultimately, it doesn’t matter because I know you’re secret.” Emma leans forward and lightly brushes her lips against Regina’s neck. “I am your secret,” she whispers seductively. *Based on anon Tumblr prompt*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray of Light, River of Darkness

Regina is pregnant. Only she isn’t supposed to be. She took a potion to make sure of it, yet there is a little life growing inside of her.

At first Regina outright rejected the idea. She spent the first 30 minutes after she received the news berating Dr. Whale. The words imbecile, moron, and pseudo-scientific asshat may have been thrown around. She can’t really remember. It was all a blur.

The onslaught eventually came to an end, but only after Robin requested it. He very kindly, as was his nature, reminded her that the baby was a good thing. That the baby could be a fresh start for them and after thinking about it Regina came to the same conclusion, so she did what new mothers typically did. She bought baby books and poured every bit of extra time into learning about her baby and preparing its new home.

She rocks back and forth in her chair and allows herself a moment of relaxation. She had spent most of the last few hours combing through color swatches, but was uncharacteristically unable to come to a decision. Despite it all she finds herself smiling at the possibilities until a plume of black smoke suddenly overtakes the room. It is thick and foreboding and only clears to reveal its master, The Dark One.

“Wow, Regina. You sure took that whole happy ending thing seriously didn’t you?”

The Dark One circles Regina like a predator ready to pounce on its prey and she struggles not to show fear because Emma, as she is now, not only smells fear but also thrives on it.

“Isn’t that what you wanted?”Regina asks.

Emma holds her head high and laughs haughtily. “Thats when I thought you were worth it. I know better now.” She stops her pacing and kneels in front of Regina. She slowly reaches up and caresses Regina’s cheek, and though logic tells her not to, Regina finds herself leaning into the touch. She can remember a time when Emma’s hands comforted her and on several occasions pleasured her. Now they only taunt her. “You may act high and mighty,” Emma continues. “But no matter what you do you’ll always be that scared little girl that was never quite good enough.”

Regina pushes Emma away and Emma does nothing to hide her amusement. She laughs again. Its a bone chilling laugh, devoid of any actual joy, but hate and bitterness flow freely from it. Regina suspects that she is seeing a different side of Emma. This is a part of her that was always there, tucked away safely in the deepest corners of Emma’s heart where only she could see it, but now as The Dark One, is on display for everyone to see.

Regina channels her inner Evil Queen and, though she knows its dangerous to do so, decides to goad Emma on. She claps dramatically, knowing how much Emma has always hated the slow clap. “Congratulations,” she says through a sneer. “I see you’ve been practicing your evil villain speeches. A bit amateur, but I can’t fault you for trying. Now are you going to tell me about how we’re so much alike? Because at the rate you’re going that would be the least cliched thing you’ve said since becoming The Dark One.”

Emma is momentarily thrown off, but quickly regains her composure. “Hows this for cliche? I’m going to destroy all of this. Every bit of happiness that you have…”

Now its Regina’s turn to laugh. “Didn’t you promise to help give it to me? Clearly you’re word can’t be trusted. You’re nothing more than a child playing at villainy. Time to stop playing games and go back inside. Its past your bedtime.”

“You can put on a brave face Regina, but the fact remains: I know when you’re lying and right now you’re terrified, terrified that I’ll destroy this wonderful illusion you’ve built for yourself. So play happy homes all you want. Be the perfect step mother to Roland and the perfect… whatever to Robin. Ultimately, it doesn’t matter because I know you’re secret.” Emma leans forward and lightly brushes her lips against Regina’s neck. “I am your secret,” she whispers seductively.

Regina feels the heat building within her and curses her body for betraying her.  
“You wouldn’t,” she manages to choke out.

“And why wouldn’t I?” Emma says with renewed disdain.

“Emma, please.”

“I always did love it when you begged,” she says with a cocky smirk. She slowly, tortuously, runs her hand up Regina’s thigh. “Tell me, Regina, does he make you feel the way I do?“

Regina wants to say that he does. She wants to defend him. She wants to defend their relationship, but finds that she can’t. The sad reality of the situation is that the only person her body has ever truly craved is right in front of her. So when Emma’s hands begin to unzip her pants, she makes no move to stop her, only closes her eyes and waits for the pleasure that is sure to come. Only it never does, because Robin bursts into the room.

"Get away from her,” he yells and Regina is both relieved and disappointed by the intrusion.

“Or what?” Emma questions and raises to her full height. She is, despite Regina’s earlier taunts, quite imposing. “You’ll shoot me with one of your arrows? When was the last time you actually hit a target?”

Robin charges forward and aims a fist at Emma but is thrown across the room by a force field that she has conjured. His back hits the wall and he falls facedown onto the carpet. For a few moments he struggles to get back up, but he is as determined as ever, and despite the pain he manages to stand up. He walks over and creates space between Emma and Regina. Emma is hardly amused.

“Aw look at you protecting Regina and being all…noble.” She practically spits at the word noble, and Regina vaguely remembers that even Savior Emma never thought much of Robin.

“You don’t have to protect her from me,” Emma continues. “I’m not going to hurt her, at least not in a way that she doesn’t want me to.” She stares directly at Regina and there is is a fire in her eyes thats unmistakable. Regina has seen this look countless times and has always fallen prey to it. This time is different though. This time Robin stands between them, preventing them from acting on their desires. Then again if Regina thinks about it, he always has.

“Touch her and you die,” he growls angrily, but Emma is completely unaffected by his bravado. In fact, she seems rather bored by it.

“Stand down Robin,” She says lazily. “You are outclassed and outmatched. Now put aside this macho act. It wasn’t enough to satisfy Regina and it certainly won’t be enough to defeat me.” The insult does it job and Robin’s face is both crestfallen and confused at the insinuation. Regina squeezes his arm reassuringly and its enough to spur him on. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but Regina is carrying our child, so I’d say I’m doing a fine job of keeping her satisfied, though I’m not sure why it is any of your business.”

Emma grins wickedly. “Congratulations Robin. You can knock someone up, but thats no reason to brag. If you’re lovemaking is anything like your personality, the only desire its capable of giving a woman is the desire to put herself under a sleeping curse. As a matter of fact, Little Robin is probably responsible for putting half of The Enchanted Forest under a sleeping curse.”

Robin opens his mouth to retort but Emma silences him and addresses Regina. “Its about time he shuts up. He’s easy on the eyes but he doesn’t have much going on upstairs. Now where was I?” She taps her chin thoughtfully. “Let me see…You…Robin…dull sex…babies….” Her eyes suddenly grow wide with excitement. “Curses! Thats where I was.”

Her eyes narrow dangerously and she closes the distance between her and Regina. Emma’s movements are graceful but when she speaks her voice is laced with sinister intent. “I meant what I said before. I’m going to destroy everything you love.” She looks down at Regina’s protruding belly in disgust. “Including that thing thats growing inside of you. I’m going to ruin its life the way you ruined mine. So enjoy these next few weeks. Bask in your happiness, because I promise you that its going to be very short lived.”

Emma disappears then, leaving only a cloud of smoke and a dangerous promise in her wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. There will be one or two more chapters of this. As always, leave me a review...Please?


End file.
